Nobody's Side
by Awkward Frenchie
Summary: My take on the shuffle challenge.


**Hello All! Just my edition of the shuffle challenge :)**  
**My fandom is just General-Sweeney, although there is quite a bit of one-sided Sweenett. **

**If you're wondering about all the Chess songs, well just after finishing the challenge I realized I had shuffled my Chess playlist instead of my whole library. Yes, I'm an idiot. But this was fun to write, for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nothin'**

Nobody's Side-Chess

This couldn't be real. Benjamin Barker alive? At home? It was too good to be true. Her love home again, simply the idea was impossible. Then he set it. She became used to him. His quiet. His anger. His revenge. Yet she couldn't stop thinking of him the way she was. And despite his anger at her, she loved him. We're even, she supposed. She wasn't exactly innocent.

He thought he knew better than to believe her, to listen to a stranger, to believe first. And he felt no guilt throwing Mrs. Lovett into the fire.  
_Nobody's on Nobody's Side._

A Model of Decorum and Tranquility-Chess

Each of his customers felt at peace during their shave. Every barber shop had an air free of tension, relaxing, to relax while the man worked on his shave. Then that prick at their skin, just a small nick at first, then growing, across their throat. A flash, a scream, and they were done. So much for decorum and tranquility.

Commie Newspapers-Chess

Everyone was talking about them. How outrageous, how scandalous, the rumors grew and grew. The classier called him "unpleasant," the lower "a shit." Sweeney Todd couldn't help but laugh when someone would call Mrs. Lovett "gentle," if they only knew.  
They were the talk of the town. She was half-surprised there was nothing in the papers. Too bad for her it was all too untrue.

You and I (reprise)-Chess

It was too familiar for her wanting to tell her how she felt. She tried, nearly daily, to convince herself it was for the better. The only problem, she knew, was that with them, there was truth and there were lies. And the lies where all too much on her part for her to tell him anything. Knowing she wanted him, loved him, didn't stop her from feeling foolish at her dreams. Nellie couldn't help but love him. There were days where she loved him more than she'd wanted to. He and she have seen it all, but he'd never see her.

Where I want to Be- Chess

Sweeney Todd could remember being young, dreaming. Then in jail, he dreamed again: now they're obsessions. Obsessions with killing those who hurt him. If Lucy were alive, he may have lived on without revenge. Now he couldn't. As each customer dropped into the bakehouse, he knew he was where he wanted to be, yet miserable. For what was left? Eleanor Lovett was and some silver was his only gate to the past. And she seemed to love him. He life had been to fast for him to comprehend this. He was concealing all feeling from all.  
_ Enter, slice, drop. Enter, slice, drop. Now I'm where I want to be._

Florence and Molokov- Chess

He seemed to want to lose his only friend. She'd taken his shit for almost two years. With a slam, she was done. Nellie Lovett quit Sweeney Todd.

Heaven Hellp my Heart- Chess

It was as she chopped away at Pirelli's body that Mrs. Lovett knew how much she loved Sweeney Todd. She gave him everything she had, when her morals were all that was left. She couldn't have imagined doing all of this for love, yet she let it happen. What she felt now had no reason. She loved him too much. What if he saw her secret glances, her smiles at his hand near hers. One day, maybe not too long from now, he'd know her secrets. More than he should, maybe. A glance in the mirror let her know time was something to fight. She was getting older, and looking less beautiful; she couldn't compare to his Lucy, never could.  
_Maybe it'd be best to love a stranger_, she mused. _That's what I've done; heaven help my heart._

Anthem- Chess

Benjamin Barker knew he didn't belong in Australia. Nothing could keep him there, completely. His heart was in London, with Lucy, with Johanna. They are his light, his eternity; they have been long before he was away, and will be long after. He would love them through death and despair. They are his constants. He would never leave them, not in his mind or heart. He may have left England, but he was still there now, at home.  
Let petty men tear him apart; he'd always have home in London.

I Know Him so Well- Chess

Nothing can last forever. Lucy knew this, when her husband was cruelly taken from her. Nellie Lovett knew this when Sweeney Todd would show her affection for a moment and then take it away. It was madness, he would never truly be hers. He needed more than her, she knew it. He would never been completely on her side. She'd change her life to be with him, but the gap was too wide between them. She could have learned this before falling, but she was just a little careless. She knew him better than she knew herself, better than he knew himselff. Didn't she know how it would go? If she did, why was she falling apart?  
Sweeney Todd loved, Lucy, not Nellie.  
_She knows she knows him well._

Merano/What a scene! What a Joy!-Chess

They'd done it; the judge was dead, the beadle as well. And they needed to run and fast. Out of England, beyond France even, to be safe. Neither Sweeney Todd nor Mrs. Lovett could speak a lick of any other language. Leaving was difficult. Neither had a clue where they were going, just away. Neither could tell you how they had gotten there.  
But this little town seemed nice, quiet and peaceful. Seeing a passerby, Mrs. Lovett asked them quietly, "English?" The man nodded. "Where are we?" She asked, trying carefully not to betray her less-than-respectable accent. "Merano," the man answered, then walked away.  
The two turned towards each other. "Well...it's quiet," Mr. Todd said.

_-Fin-_

A/N: I'll be honest, the minute I finished "Merano" I turned of the music. That song is okay, but eventually grates on my very soul...

Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
